


A step too far

by sourlemonstoriez



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Happy Ending, Help, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, OTP Feels, Physical Abuse, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Romance, The Happy Hotel | The Hazbin Hotel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourlemonstoriez/pseuds/sourlemonstoriez
Summary: Angel Dust is staying in the Happy Hotel, mostly for the free rent and food but also to get away from his abusive boss Valentino. Angel and Husk always get into arguments but this time Husk took it a little too far.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

"Angel. Baby~" Valentino gestured for Angel Dust to walk closer. "You've been off your game lately. What's up?~" Angel stuttered. "R-Really, I'm sorry boss. I've just been distracted that's all!" Val looked at him with an uncertain look. Angel was holding one of his arms and looking away. "Come closer." The two girls sitting next to Valentino both left, as they knew what was about to happen. Unfortunately Angel did as well. Val stood up and pushed his against a wall and well... Angel would like to forget what happened next.

After Valentino was finished with Angel, he stumbled back to the hotel. Still shaking from what had happened back in the studios.  
"Hey Angel!" Charlie greeted him at the door with her big grin that's always on her face.  
"Yo." Angel straightend up, trying to pretend nothing happend. Since Val had been touching him almost everyday at this point, sadly, Angel was kinda getting used to it. He couldn't show he was upset and go to his room because Charlie would trying to comfort him, without even knowing what's going on. Vaggie would say a few words to calm him down but then just walk away, Alastor wouldnt do anything, maybe on a rare accasion he would tell Angel to smile. Husk wouldn't interact at all, that's what he wanted so he went and sat on one of the chairs at the bar, and sighed.  
Husk was behind the bar and noticed this.  
"What' you want?" Husker asked while pouring himself something.  
"Just... Just give me the fuckin vodka bottle." Angel put his hand out, waiting to get it. Husk looked at him for a moment and sighed "Ok." He handed it to Angel. After a few minutes Angel decided he'd just go to bed.  
"Night." Angel called, walking to the elevator.  
"Night, Angel!" Charlie called back, getting herself something from the fridge.

When he got to his room he just sat on his bed and looked down, exuasted. It was hell. Except hell seemed to be a lot nicer to the rest of the people here. But to Angel, it came unlucky. He turned off the lights and went to bed.  
The next day, Angel didn't have any shifts with Val, so he had the day to himself, finaly.  
He went downstairs time find everyone had left to do some interview shit, except Husk. Angel grabbed something from the fridge, it wasn't a meal but it would do. I went to sit at the bar again.  
"You again?" Husk said throwing away an empty beer bottle and opening a new one.  
"Me~" Angel said in a jokingly proud voice.  
"Fuck you."  
"Sure you can~"  
This started a back and forth argument. Husk and Angel always got into arguments. Husk would shout at Angel, Angel would flirt back. But eventually one of them would walk away. This time though, Husk took it a little too far.  
"Shut up horny shitbag!"  
"Why would I do that?~"  
"Why don't you just go back to your studio and FUCK your BOSS LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO BITCH."  
The room went silent. Angel just looked at Husk with a blank expression, before he looked down and tears swelled up in his eyes.  
"Fuck you, man." Angel looked him in the eyes before walking away into the elevator. Before the doors shut he looked back at Husk and he had an expression. Not an angry face, not an happy face. An 'I fucked up' face.

/////more soon!////


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \----

Angels POV

I went into my room and closed the door, Fat nuggets walked up to me, I smiled and picked him up.  
I then lay down on my king sized bed and sighed, a tear ran down my face, I held my small pig tighter. I wish Val would stop. I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't DO IT! I started breathing heavily, Fat Nuggets jumped out my arms to lick my face a little bit since that normally cheers me up. I walked up to the corner of the room to lean on it, looking around the Rooney with posters of myself from porn ads and the club I work at. I fell onto the floor and curled up into a ball. I started sobbing.  
"Help. Help. HELP!"  
I was panicking do much, I didn't even see the man walking into my room.   
"Angel, ANGEL!" Husk put his hands on my shoulders. "Snap out of it!" He said with a concerned look.   
I didn't stop crying, I couldn't. He hugged me, this took me by surprise but I didn't resist.  
"Angel I didn't... I thought you wanted to... Y'know, with him."  
Normally I was all composed, always cracking jokes and taking no shit from anyone. But right now, I was a mess. But I managed to let out a few words.  
"Husk, *gulp* please... Help me..."  
My panic attack started to die down a little bit. He leaned back to look at me.  
"Look... I'm sorry... I didn't-"

I kissed him, without thinking.  
I quickly pulled away, "I-I'm sorry!" I stood up and ran out of the room.  
I didn't catch what his expression was this time. Which is even scarier than knowing. I'm a wimp. Always running away from problems.


End file.
